


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Clubbing, Cock Tease, Dancer Draco Malfoy, Exhibitionism, Exotic Dancer, Flirting, Grinding, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Hermione scooped a small spoonful of sugar into her tea, stirring it lightly as she continued, her facial expression innocent, “It seems as though their top performer is Draco Malfoy.”Harry nearly choked.





	Pour Some Sugar on Me

****

It was all Hermione’s fault.

It was Hermione who had slipped it in oh-so-casually during their weekly tea, “A new gay club opened up in Staffordshire, did you hear?”

Harry had shook his head, “M’not really one for clubs, Hermione. You know that.”

Hermione scooped a small spoonful of sugar into her tea, stirring it lightly as she continued, her facial expression innocent, “It seems as though their top performer is Draco Malfoy.”

Harry nearly choked, coughing roughly as he felt his face flush, overwhelmed by the myriad of images his mind suddenly conjured up.

Hermione at least had the decency to avoid eye contact, but Harry could see a smile forming at the corners of her lips as she sipped her tea.

Despite the interest that stirred inside him, Harry resigned to try and ignore this new information - determined not to let his world become overrun by Draco Malfoy. He wasn’t sixteen anymore.

****

And yet, the very next night, Harry found himself telling his Head Auror that he had other engagements for the evening. He found himself heading out of the Ministry and hopping on the Muggle tube, watching brick walls, underground graffiti, and hoards of Muggle workers flash past the windows as he headed toward Staffordshire, his heart racing in his chest.

When Harry arrived outside the club, he had the sudden urge to Disapparate right back to the Ministry. He was torn between two states of mind. In the rational part of Harry’s brain, he knew that this was a horrible idea. He knew that all of his teenaged feelings and ridiculous hormones would come rising right back to the surface until Draco consumed his every thought. 

But on the other hand, there was a section of his brain, hidden deep down inside, that was drawn toward the club, toward Draco, and toward the impossible possibilities. 

To the surprise of no one - except Harry himself - he decided to hang on to that sliver of hope, as miniscule as it was, and he headed inside the club.

Once Harry was inside, his senses quickly became overwhelmed. His nose filled with the sharp sting of alcohol and the unmistakable scent of sex; his eyes were overwhelmed by the flashing lights and bright colors; his body overwhelmed by the steep uptick in temperature - by the sticky, wet heat that coated his skin; his ears were overwhelmed by the persistent thumping of the music as it blasted through the crowd, each beat reverberating in his brain.

For a moment, Harry slipped away into the nearest loo, seeking solitude from the attack on his senses, and rethinking the entire trip to the club in the first place. When he glanced in the mirror, he noticed that not only was a flush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck, but he had also shown up to the club in his Auror robes. 

Harry quickly ducked into a stall, removing his outer robes and reaching for his wallet from his back pocket. Harry had never been so bloody thankful for Hermione’s expertise at Undetectable Extension Charms, reaching into the largest pocket of his wallet, and pulling out a plain black t-shirt and a pair of denims.

He changed as best as he could in the tiny stall - before stuffing his robes and the rest of his Auror garb into his wallet. 

Letting out a sigh, Harry stepped out of the loo and attempted to fix his hair in the mirror. When it seemed as though his mop of black hair simple wasn’t going to cooperate, he headed back out into the club. 

Harry weaved his way through the crowds of men until he arrived at the bar. He ordered himself a shot of Firewhiskey and down it in one gulp - the burning sensation jolting his system as a fiery heat spread to his fingertips.

For a while, Harry simply watched the crowds of men, letting his gaze wander freely, eyes moving from pert arses to roaming hands, his stomach twisting with pleasure and a bit of jealousy as he watched a wandering hand slip below the waist of another man’s trousers. 

But then Harry’s attention was drawn away as a voice came booming over the loudspeaker, “Happy Friday, boys! It is my pleasure to announce that we are all about to be treated to a deliciously sexy, jaw-dropping performance by a fan favorite.” Cheers broke out among the crowd, as men whooped and hollered, “So, please welcome to the stage… Drake Chambers.”

As a single spotlight shone on a head of white blond hair, Harry felt himself walking forward, pushing through the crowd until he made it to the edge of the stage. 

Even from the back, there was no mistaking that this man was Draco Malfoy. From his slim figure to the mile-long limbs and the sensual curves that his body created as he moved, beginning to sway as music played over the speakers. 

Draco was dressed in an outfit that had Harry’s mouth watering. His torso was encased in an a black latex bodysuit, the material clinging to the curve of his arse and leaving little to the imagination as he turned to the side - the shiny fabric showing off every delicious inch of his cock.

Harry watched as Draco reached down to slide his hands up the side of his body, and it was then that Harry noticed the leather corsets lacing up his slim forearms.

Letting his eyes trail over Draco’s slim body, Harry noticed a matching leather harness sitting low on his waist and leather garters wrapped around his thighs. 

Merlin’s _fucking_ pants, he looked good up there.

As the music began to build, Draco turned around fully, facing the crowd as he mouthed the words of the song, a passion in his movements that Harry had never quite seen before.

It wasn’t until Draco began reaching out to gather the tips being waved his way that he finally noticed Harry.

Their eyes connected and Harry saw a brief flash of something in his gaze - Anger? Surprise? Arousal? While Draco’s emotion remained a mystery, it was clear that Draco not only knew that Harry was at the club, but also knew that Harry was watching him.

Harry was enraptured by the power behind each of Draco’s movements. Even if Draco had been performing in full Wizard robes, Harry would still have been turned on simply by the commanding nature of each move he made.

As a new verse began, Harry suddenly noticed that all eyes in the crowd were on him. And when he looked up, Draco was standing directly above him, a fire in his eyes. 

Before Harry could process what was happening, Draco had reached for the front of his shirt, fisting the material in his hand and dragging him up onto the stage.

Harry stumbled, trying to simultaneously get his footing and calm his rapidly beating heart.

The crowd cheered around them, but Harry could barely hear it - far too focused in on Draco.

Draco stalked around him, tracing a finger over Harry’s chest as he went, the touch igniting a fire across Harry’s skin.

And then Harry felt himself being pressed back until Draco arms were dragging firmly across his chest, tweaking at his nipples through the thin material of his shirt.

Harry glasses fogged up and his cock twitched as Draco slipped his palm lower, lifting up the hem of his shirt so that his abdomen was exposed to the crowd.

He let out a moan, shivering as Draco teased a finger over the trail of dark hair that led beneath the waistband of his trousers. Then Draco was pressing his lips just below Harry’s ear, breathing out a command, his breath nearly as hot as the request itself, “Shirt off. Then get on your knees.”

Harry didn’t even hesitate, throwing off his shirt and turning to face Draco before getting down onto his knees.

A pleased smile curled at Draco lips as he mouthed the lyrics to the song, running a hand roughly through Harry’s messy locks, his nails scratching against Harry’s scalp in a way that sent a tingle of pleasure down his spine.

Someone threw a can of beer in their direction, and with the speed and agility of a former Seeker, Draco caught it with ease. 

Harry could see that the can was unopened, and he watched as Draco lifted the tab with a satisfying _chink_ , opening the drink and then moving in closer to Harry.

Draco tipped his head back, taking a swig of the alcohol and twisting his fingers tightly in Harry’s hair.

Harry allowed his head to be guided into place, his eyes fluttering shut as Draco began leaning down as if to kiss him, but then a stream of beer was being released straight down his throat, Draco transferring it from his lips to Harry’s.

Though Harry had never much fancied the taste of Muggle alcohol, he didn’t think he would ever be able to think of beer in the same way. He wondered if he would always get hard when he could taste it on his lips.

Above him, Draco used his hand to guide Harry’s head closer until his nose nearly brushed the bulge of Draco’s cock.

Draco held him steady, his eyes dark as he tipped the can, letting the beer cascade down his chest and over his cock, the liquid rushing over Harry’s lips like a fleeting kiss.

Harry couldn’t stop himself and he leaned over to mouth over Draco’s latex-covered cock, tasting the burn of the alcohol on his tongue and licking his lips as he looked back up once more, his own eyes blown wide with lust.

It was satisfying to watch Draco stumble, his steps faltering for a brief moment, taken aback by Harry’s boldness. And Harry couldn’t help but notice that the bulge looked larger when he pulled back.

He felt triumphant.

Draco turned away from him and began dancing against the wall behind the stage, moving lower and lower until he was down on his own knees, his back to Harry.

But Harry wasn’t about to let him steal the show. He grabbed onto the harness wrapped around Draco’s hips, using it as leverage to pull himself forward on his knees until he was pressed right up behind Draco, grinding his rapidly swelling cock onto Draco’s arse. 

Harry reveled in Draco’s gasp, in the uninhibited way with which Draco’s head tipped back onto his shoulder, lips parting in a moan, as though he momentarily forgot where he was.

The crowd roared around them, their shouts and obscenities seeming to shock Draco out of his momentary stupor, and suddenly he was pushing Harry away and standing up - swaying his hips aggressively to the music as he continued the performance. 

Harry simply sat back on his knees and watched, admiring every inch of Draco’s body unashamedly, letting his gaze pause over the swell of Draco’s cock and the milky white skin of his thighs - which Harry would love nothing more than to mark up. 

As the song neared its end, Draco leaned back against the wall before making eye contact with Harry and launching himself forward until he was straddling Harry’s lap, a hand coming around to press Harry’s face into his chest.

In response, Harry licked a line up Draco’s chest and neck - tasting the mixture of sweat and alcohol that coated his skin. 

Harry grinned when he could feel Draco shake beneath the press of his tongue.

The finale note hit and the crowd erupted into raucous applause around them, money being thrown onto the stage as people shouted and whistled in support.

Draco pushed himself up off of Harry’s lap and began collecting his earnings, thanking the crowd as he went.

It wasn’t until the announcer came on the loudspeaker, that Harry remembered that he was kneeling in the middle of a stage, shirtless and covered in sweat and dried-alcohol. 

He got up as quickly as he could and looked around for Draco, spotting his arse walking through the crowd and away from the stage.

Harry hurried to catch up with him - deciding that he would worry about his missing shirt later. 

He called out Draco’s name, but he appeared not to hear Harry, so he did the only logical thing he could think of: he grabbed hold of the harness around Draco’s waist, pulling him back and catching Draco as he unbalanced, his back falling against Harry’s bare chest.

Draco looked taken aback as he craned his neck to look at Harry, but he allowed himself to be held.

“Hoping for an autograph, Potter?”

Harry smirked, “No, but I wondered if I could treat you to dinner.”

Draco turned around in Harry’s arms, eyeing Harry suspiciously, “It’s nearly 4 o’clock in the morning.”

“Breakfast, then,” Harry shrugged.

“Shouldn’t I owe you? I mean, simply considering the fact that I dragged you up on stage against your will, lost you your shirt, poured cheap Muggle alcohol all over you - ”

Harry interrupted him before he could finish, “Just let me take you out, Draco.”

Draco rolled his eyes dramatically, “If I must.”

And even as they walked away together, already insulting one another and arguing over what type of food to get for their breakfast-dinner-date, Harry could swear that he saw a smile pulling at the corners of Draco’s mouth.

They were a bit of sugar and a _hell_ of a lot of spice.

And they could not have been more perfect.

It was all Hermione's fault.

(And Harry would have to remember to thank her later).

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me a very happy human <3


End file.
